


a particular pain in the ass

by akirusu



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirusu/pseuds/akirusu
Summary: L is sick.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	a particular pain in the ass

Light gave an easy smile, a small chuckle passing his lips. “You’re quite persistent, L.”

“Am I?” It came out a lot softer than he had intended; he was too occupied with admiring how Light’s eyes sparkled when he grinned at him. L enjoyed gazing at the other a bit too much, but could anyone even blame him when Light was that pretty?

“Yes, very.” Light padded over to him, rather carefully. His eyes flickered from L to the bowl of soup to make sure there weren’t any more happy little accidents to clean up. “You’re lucky I love you, otherwise I wouldn’t be here serving you like I’m some sort of maid.” He, rather carefully, sat at the foot of the bed and placed the tray down, rather carefully, next to him.

L shifted under the sheets and sat up, bringing his knees up to his chest and hunching over. He brought a finger to his lips and nibbled on his nail, eyeing the way Light’s delicate hands wrapped around the bowl. “You say that as if you don’t like pampering me,” he mumbled, his gaze subconsciously shifting to Light’s face again. He bit his thumb. “That makes me a little sad, Light.”

The brunette chuckled again. “Oh, no, I do,” he remedied, picking up the spoon from the tray and dipping it into the soup, going on to bring the spoonful to his lover’s mouth. “It’s just you’re a particular pain in the ass today, darling.”

He leaned in and paused at that, giving him a faux pout. “You say that every day.”

“Do I? I never noticed.” Light smiled. Playfully, “Eat the soup by the way, it’ll get cold.”

“I’m persistent, huh…” L leaned in a little more and obeyed, pulling back with squinted eyes. “Salty. So salty. So, so salty.” He placed his hands on his knees and shivered.

Light deadpanned. “Well I’m sorry, Mr. Detective, that your chicken noodle soup doesn’t have 20 sugar cubes in it. ”


End file.
